


[Podfic] Enyo

by RsCreighton



Series: [Podfic] Like The Greeks [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Failwolf, Female Stiles Stilinski, Genderswap, Pack Building, Pack Family, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post Season 2, Rule 63, Scott is a Bad Friend, Some Plot, Stilinski Family Feels, Violence, Warning: Kate Argent, Weak Attempts at Humor, some gore, some ptsd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:19:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Stiles is totally done with her origin story. This? This is their coming together arc. It’s weirder than she expected it to be, but also less painful. It’s a plus.





	[Podfic] Enyo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Enyo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475461) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith). 



> Thank you to pprfaith for having blanket permission! <3 (also this series is wonderful? omg?)

Cover Art provided by RsCreighton <3  | 

## Streaming Audio

### Enyo: 1:05:12

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201802/%5bTeen%20Wolf%5d%20Enyo.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201802/%5bTeen%20Wolf%5d%20Enyo.mp3) | **Size:** 60 MB | **Duration:** 1:05:12

  
---|---


End file.
